Stiles le magnifique et ses sbires
by Le saucisson des tenebres
Summary: Série de drabbles surtout centrés sur notre cher Stiles. Présence de Sterek.
1. Drabble 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour Stiles et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (malheureusement pour moi T_T).**

**Rating: Euh.. T? Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi mettre.**

**Avertissement: Présence de couples H/H donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera sûrement que des sous-entendu)**

**Note de l'auteur: Différents drabbles, sterek ou non, sur des scènes qui me sont venu pendant mes pauses méditatives (surtout en chimie et SVT...). Ce sont des idées parfois idiotes ou inutiles que je voulais partager et euh... il se pourrait que certains textes soient vraiment étranges, alors si vous voulez me jeter des tomates pourries après votre lecture je comprendrai. (les jettez pas trop fort quand même, siu-plaît) Ces drabbles ne se suivent pas forcément et peuvent être après la saison deux.**

**Bonne lecture! **

**n.1: Profonde réflexion**

_'Peut-être ne suis-je pas attirant? J'ai un problème de phéromones ou un autre truc du genre.' _Stiles réfléchissait. A chaque fois que l'humain posait sa fameuse question aux individus mâles de son entourage soit on l'ignorait, soit on lui répondait un non catégorique. Du coup l'adolescent perdait confiance en lui. _'Je n'ai pas encore demandé à Derek, je devrais le faire.'_

-Derek?

-Quoi? Grogna l'Alpha en s'arrêtant dans son activité.

-Est-ce que tu me trouve attirant?

-Tu es sérieux? S'irrita le loup, La réponse est plutôt claire vu ce que je suis entrain de te faire entre les jambes, non?


	2. Drabble 2

**n.2: Techniques d'apprivoisement**

Comment obtenir quelque chose d'un loup-garou:

-Dis, tu pourrais me prêter ta veste, demanda Stiles avec des yeux de chiot battu. S'il te plaît?

-Non.

-Alleeeeer j'aurais la classe avec et...il y a ton odeur dessus.

_'Technique pour apprivoiser un loup-garou: Premièrement parler avec son vocabulaire, exemple l'odorat.'_

-En plus tu trouves pas ça excitant de me voir avec des vêtements à toi?

_'Deuxièmement utiliser ses bas instincts très développés, par exemple le sexe.'_

-Et comme ça je serais marqué comme la propriété de Derek Hale.

_'Troisièmement utiliser un second instinct très développé chez les lycanthropes, le territoire.'_

-OK. Prends-le.


	3. Drabble 3

**n.3: Chéri? **

Installé sur le canapé, Derek savourait avec bonheur sa canette de soda quand Stiles vint enlacer tendrement ses épaules par derrière. Il enfouit son visage avec délice dans le cou de son loup-garou et commença à lui faire des papouilles.

-Derek?

-Hum? Fit ce dernier en profitant des caresses prodiguées par son amant.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu m'aimes comment? Un peu? Beaucoup? Passionnément?

-Je t'aime plus que tout. Souffla le lycanthrope.

-Plus que tout? Vraiment tout?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Alors si je te dis maintenant que j'ai rayé ta Camaro tout à l'heure, tu ne vas pas me tuer?

-QUOI?!


	4. Drabble 4

**n.4: L'amour est beau!**

Les loups-garous de Beacon Hills venaient de finir leur dur entraînement journalier et rejoignaient maintenant les humains présents avec fatigue pour chercher un peu de réconfort bien mérité. Allison apporta des boissons aux combattants et Lydia amena de quoi leur remplir le ventre. Scott alla s'asseoir à côté de sa petite-amie l'embrassa doucement. Espérant recevoir le même traitement, l'alpha fit mine de s'installer près de son amant quand celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste vif de la main sans quitter son écran d'ordinateur des yeux.

-Dans tes rêves. Tu schlingues et tu t'approche pas de moi tant que tu t'es pas lavé.


	5. Drabble 5

**n.5: Les questions existentielles de Stiles Stilinski 1: Le territoire **

_'La meute, les griffes, les crocs, les poils, les hurlements au clair de lune et tout le reste... Si les lycanthropes ont autant de choses en communs avec les vrais loups alors est-ce qu'ils marquent leur territoire aussi? Difficile d'imaginer Derek-j'ai-trop-la-classe-Hale se soulageant sur les arbres aux alentours de sa maison en levant la jambe comme un toutou...Quoique...Même si ce ne serait pas très sexy, c'est tout à fait probable. En fait je crois que ça caserait le mythe du mec qui a trop la classe...Je lui demanderais la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Espérons qu'il le prendra bien.' _


	6. Drabble 6

**n.6: Les réponses de Derek Hale aux questions existentielles de Stiles Stilinski (ou comment avoir un titre presque aussi long que le texte en lui-même)**

-Tu veux mourir? Gronda Derek en plaquant l'hyperactif insupportable contre la porte de sa chambre. T'en as encore d'autres des questions aussi débiles?

-Ça m'avait manqué, plaisanta l'adolescent en pointant du doigt le torse du loup, Tu ne l'as plus fais depuis un bon bout de temps.

L'aîné fixa l'humain sans comprendre puis saisit sa pensée, il sourit:

-Tu veux vraiment que je te montre comment je marque mon territoire?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieur avec envie, le regard affamé de l'alpha lui promettait une nuit plus que délicieuse. _'Faudrait que je pose plus souvent des questions comme ça.'_


	7. Drabble 7

**n.7: Réveil en douceur **

Stiles caressa doucement son amant allongé contre lui. Il promenait ses doigts le long du dos musclé du loup-garou endormi pour le réveiller. Voyant que son action n'aboutissait pas il commença à fredonner à l'oreille du lycanthrope:

-Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que Derek n'y est pas, si il y était il me violerai, mais comme il n'y est pas il ne le f'ra pas!

-La ferme Stiles, grogna l'Alpha en rabattant la couette sur lui et le plus jeune.

Il attrapa la taille de son idiot de petit-ami et l'embrassa pour le faire taire pendant que l'autre gloussait d'amusement.


	8. Drabble 8

**n.8: Le tatouage **

-OH MON DIEU, s'effraya le shérif alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son rejeton, c'est pas vrai je ne viens pas de voir mon fils, nu, avec un Derek Hale tout aussi nu, dans un lit. Ensemble. Oh mon Dieu. C'est pas possible. Je fais un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller.

-PAPA, fermes la porte! S'écria Stiles en rougissant furieusement.

-OK, j'ai rien vu du tout, dit le paternel en refermant la porte. Je vous attends dans la cuisine. Joli tatouage Derek.

-PAPA! cria l'adolescent en jetant une de ses converse sur la porte.

-Merci monsieur.

**Bon okay j'avoue que le shérif n'aurait sûrement pas cette réaction dans cette situation. XD**


	9. Drabble 9

**n.9: Super-pouvoirs pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin **

-Tu devrais penser à poser un verrou sur ta porte un de ces jours, grogna l'alpha en se rhabillant tant bien que mal après une visite inattendue du Shérif, sinon une fois il nous surprendra en pleine action et LA ce serait vraiment gênant. Et il voudra certainement me tuer.

-Où sont mes chaussettes? L'ignora superbement l'adolescent en fouillant activement la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Maugréa le loup-garou en mettant ses chaussures. Elles ont dû voler hier soir pendant nos...activités.

-Bah tu pourrais pas utiliser ton super odorat de créature surnaturelle pour m'aider?

-Pour mourir d'asphyxie? Non merci.

-Quoi?!


	10. Drabble 10

**n.10: Les questions existentielles de Stiles Stilinski 2: L'alcool**

-Voilà c'est tout ce que je sais à ce sujet. Dit Peter fier de lui. Tu as encore une question?

-Oui, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres créatures comme vous? Les vampires ou d'autres trucs du genre...Comme il y a eu le Kanima, j'aimerais savoir si une nouvelle menace pourrait apparaître ici.

-J'ai rencontré une licorne un jour, annonça le plus vieux avec un air songeur.

-C'est vrai?! S'extasia l'adolescent en se levant, C'était où, quand, comment?

-Lors d'une soirée arrosée, c'était ma plus grande cuite.

-Ah?

L'ancien Alpha se mit à rire à la vue de la tête de l'humain.

**Euh je suis désolée pour cette chose...**


	11. Drabble 11

**n.11: La confiance **

La réunion de ce soir traînait trop en longueur selon Stiles qui était vidé de toute énergie. Il s'assoupit donc sur un des canapés défoncés pendant que les bêtas s'entraînaient un peu plus loin. Quand ceux-ci eurent fini leur combat il rejoignirent les humaines qui discutaient près de l'endormi.

-Comment il peut s'endormir dans un endroit rempli de loups-garous? S'étonna Erica.

-Il est stupide, railla Jackson,...ou suicidaire

Scott posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'hyperactif et le secoua légèrement:

-Stiles?

Ce dernier remua dans son sommeil et se retourna en bafouillant:

-Hum...je suis pas une licorne...

-Mais quel crétin...


	12. Drabble 12

**n.12: Le carnet de menaces de Stiles Stilinski **

-Tu devrais faire gaffe à ce que tu dis le lézard. Menaça Stiles en le pointant du doigt, J'ai de quoi te faire chanter. Pleins de trucs qui, une fois connus, feraient que tu n'aurais plus aucune vie sociale...

-Comme si tu pouvais savoir des choses comme ça, railla l'ancien kanima, c'est du bluff.

-Tu crois ça? s'amusa l'hyperactif, et si je leur racontais ce que tu as fais au chalet quand tu avais dix ans?

-D'où tu sais ça!? S'écria le blond en le prenant par le col.

-J'ai mes sources. Ricana Stiles, et j'en ai d'autres en réserve...


	13. Drabble 13

**n.13: Souvenirs, souvenirs **

-Il court, il court le Derek, le Derek de Beacon Hills-

-Tu vas me chanter tout ton répertoire de contines pour enfants? Grogna l'Alpha

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte du talent de réinterprétation que j'ai développé? Je suis un génie de la chanson! S'extasia l'hyperactif en remuant ses bras dans tout les sens.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel pendant que l'autre continuait.

-Savez-vous chasser les loups, à la mode-euh, à la mode-euh, savez-vous chasser les loups à la mode de chez nous!

-Mon Dieu, sauvez moi de cet enfer. Grommela Derek en tentant de s'éclipser discrètement.


	14. Drabble 14

**n.14: Confessions nocturnes **

Stiles arrivait chez lui quand il aperçut de la lumière provenant de la cuisine. _'Pourtant il devait rentrer tard...' _Il entra discrètement et la scène qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Le Shérif de la ville buvait tranquillement une bière en compagnie de Derek Hale anciennement suspecté de meurtre. Le plus étrange dans ce tableau singulier était que les deux hommes RIAIENT ensemble.

-Euh...Bonsoir? Hésita l'adolescent.

-Ah, Stiles! On parlait de toi justement, fit le paternel en souriant.

-J'ai appris des choses...intéressantes sur toi, rit l'Alpha, comment va Monsieur Hubert?

-PAPA! C'est pas vrai!? Tu lui as raconté quoi exactement?


	15. Drabble 15

**n.15: La paranoïa chronique de Stiles Stilinski et la patience légendaire de Peter Hale.**

-Ça existe les loups-garous végétariens?

-Non. Enfin je ne pense pas.

-Ça existe les loups-garous fleuristes?

-P-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? C'est inintéressant au possible.

-Je crois que la fleuriste est une louve-garou.

-Pourquoi tu crois cela?

-Sa fille m'a mordu jusqu'à l'os hier après-midi.

-T'exagères pas un peu?

-Non je t'assure que c'est vrai, j'ai super mal.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne te mord que c'est un loup-garou.

-Je préfère penser qu'elle est une lycanthrope plutôt qu'une cannibale.

-Et quel est le rapport entre ça et ta première question?

-Ma grand-mère est végétarienne. Un jours elle m'a mordu.


	16. Drabble 16

**n.16: Les questions existentielles de Stiles Stilinski 3: Première fois **

-Ça t'es déjà arrivé de manger un animal lors de la pleine lune?

-Non pas à moi. Mais Derek par contre...

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Derek devait avoir 7 ans environs -c'était une de ses première transformations- il a échappé à notre vigilance et il est parti gambader dans les bois pendant des heures. Lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé il était trop tard, le mal avait déjà été fait. C'était vraiment très drôle, surtout quand sa mère a dû utiliser la pince à épiler pour le soigner.

-Pourquoi le soigner?

-Il avait mangé un hérisson.


	17. Drabble 17

**n.17: Les questions existentielles de Stiles Stilinski 4: Expériences **

-Est-ce que votre...euh...côté animal vous fait avoir des pratiques bizarres?

-De quoi veut tu parler exactement? Demanda Peter alors qu'à ses côtés Derek s'attendait au pire.

-Bah la scatophilie ou quelque chose du même genre?

L'ancien Alpha recracha la bière qu'il venait de boire avec un air choqué, pendant que son neveu soupirait de désespoir en levant les yeux au ciel.

-T'es tordu...

-Je posais juste une question, s'indigna l'humain, c'est tout à fait plausible comme hypothèse!

-Je veux bien pour le sadomasochisme, d'ailleurs tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que tu sors avec Derek, répondit Peter, mais pas ces choses là...C'est comme si on disait que tu étais un zoophile.


	18. Drabble 18

**n.18: Amour mouillé**

Par une chaude après-midi d'été, après une idée génialissime d'Allison, la meute Hale s'appropria la piscine des Martin.

Les bêtas bataillaient dans l'eau pendant que les trois filles du groupe barbotaient plus loin en papotant. Jackson se détacha un peu de la bataille infernale qui opposait les garçons et observa les alentours en reprenant son souffle.

-ARG?! S'étrangla l'ancien Kanima. Je rêve ou ils sont presque entrain de faire les préliminaires à côté de nous?

-Oh non! Trouvez vous une chambre! On est en public quand même!

-DEREK, STILES! S'écria Peter à moitié sérieux, Pensez aux enfants innocents qui vous regardent!


	19. Drabble 19

**n.19: Les fabuleuses aventures de Babe Hale et ses amis.**

-Je viens de trouver un moyen de devenir riche. S'exclama Stiles avec enthousiasme.

-C'est encore une connerie? Demanda Derek en s'attendant au pire.

-Mais nooooooon! J'ai vu un reportage où y avait une vieille dame qui partait en forêt avec son cochon et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

-A cause du cochon? Se vexa l'Alpha.

-Non, c'est pas le cochon qui m'a fait pensé à toi, même si je trouve ça amusant que tu ai fais le rapprochement.

-Accouche avant que je ne t'arrache la gorge.

-On pourrait chercher des truffes.

-Des truffes? Le champignon?

-Bah oui avec ton odorat ce serait super facile! Et comme ça on sera pleins aux as.

-Tu m'imagines vraiment marcher à quatre pattes dans la forêt pour chercher des champignons?

-...

-Idiot...


	20. Drabble 20

**n.20: Oups! La mystérieuse histoire de la tout aussi mystérieuse bosse.**

-Stiles? Appela Scott. Pourquoi tu as une bosse à la tête?

-Oh! Euh...Mon père m'a surpris et je suis tombé de mon lit. Exposa l'adolescent avec un air neutre. C'est une longue histoire que tu ne veux pas connaître.

-Son père l'a surpris sur son site favori, ricana Jackson.

-Si seulement... souffla l'humain, j'aurais préféré...

-Je vois pas trop ce qui peut être pire, fit Isaac curieux.

-La seule chose qui pourrait être pire, dit Allison, c'est d'être surpris avec quelqu'un.

-Mais tu es célibataire..., commença Scott mais en voyant son ami devenir nerveux il rajouta hésitant,...ou peut-être pas?

_'Meeeeeeeeeeeerde!'_


	21. Drabble 21

**n.21: Le carnet de menace de Stiles Stilinski 2: ou comment Derek va regretter d'avoir un petit-ami aussi fouineur que Stiles.**

-Dereeeek? Brailla Stiles en arrivant au manoir.

-Quoi?

-C'est quoi çaaa? Demanda l'adolescent en tendant un papier.

Derek prit la feuille et blêmit en reconnaissant la photo. L'hyperactif souriait de toutes ses dents, fière de sa trouvaille et de l'air choqué de son petit-ami.

-Où diable as-tu pu trouver cette chose?

-En fouillant...Par-ci, par-là, sifflota Stiles en riant.

-Je croyais avoir détruit tous les exemplaires, grogna l'Alpha. Si tu partages de quelque façon que ce soit cette chose, je ne t'arracherais pas la gorge avec mes dents... Je ferais encore pire.

-Il faut pas être gêné, Monsieur ''plus beau bébé de l'année 88 à Beacon Hills''.


	22. Drabble 22

**n.22: Les questions existentielles de Stiles Stilinski 5: Totem**

-Dis, commença Stiles en tapotant le bras de son amoureux, si j'étais un animal je serais quoi à ton avis?

-Un écureuil. Répondit Derek spontanément.

-Mais c'est pas stylé!

-Tu n'es pas franchement stylé non plus, rétorqua le loup-garou d'un air indifférent.

-Hey! T'es pas gentil avec moi! Et pourquoi un écureuil? Tu aurais très bien pu choisir autre chose comme euh... je sais pas moi, un renard. Parce que je suis super malin, rusé, intelligent et tout! Alors dis-moi POURQUOI avoir choisi un vulgaire rongeur? S'exclama théâtralement l'adolescent avec de grands gestes.

-Tu t'es déjà vu manger? Rétorqua Derek.


	23. Drabble 23

**n.23: Derek Hale le loup-garou agité du bocal.**

-Dis, tu viens manger à la maison ce soir? Demanda Stiles des cœurs plein les yeux.

Derek soupira.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Il a bien pris pour les loups-garous alors je vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas venir.

-Il ne supporte pas que je sorte avec toi.

-Je te dis que c'est bon.

L'Alpha soupira à nouveau.

-OK.

Stiles sourit et fit la bise à son petit-ami.

-Ah oui et j'oubliais, s'exclama l'adolescent avant de partir, au menu de ce soir on a du loup.

Derek s'étouffa de stupeur.

-Le poisson, Derek. T'es vraiment bête des fois toi.

* * *

**OK, j'avoue que c'était prévisible mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.**


	24. Drabble 24

**n.24: Fantasme à carreaux**

_Franchement avec toutes ces histoires de druides, Darach et autres choses celtiques, je me demande d'où Derek et sa famille sont exactement originaires? Et est-ce qu'ils suivaient certaines coutumes celtes pendant l'enfance de Derek? Ça serait marrant de voir Peter et Derek en kilt par exemple...Oh mon Dieu! Derek en kilt. Tout nu en dessous et qui joue de la corne-muse. C'est pervers comme instrument la corne-muse, non? Faudrait que je lui demande de faire ça une fois pour moi pendant nos soirées 'hot'._

-Stiles, arrête de penser à des choses perverses. Tu baves sur mon cours, se plaignit Scott.


	25. Drabble 25

**n.25: Le parc d'attraction 1: Le grand huit.**

-Mais c'est trop bien le grand huit! Faut ABSOLUMENT que tu essaies, s'enthousiasma Stiles en attrapant le bras de Derek. Allez dis oui!

A force d'acharnement l'adolescent réussit à convaincre son loup de monter dans le manège à sensations fortes. Cependant il avait oublié un détail concernant l'attraction. Un détail infime et qui ne lui avait jamais posé problème les années précédentes quand il y allait avec Scott.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur quand un grand flash les aveugla après la grande boucle. Le manège terminé, les deux amoureux sortirent, avec un passage obligatoire par le stand souvenir où étaient exposées les photos prises lors du looping.

-Hey mais pourquoi notre photo est comme ça? S'exclama une femme qui était dans le même wagon qu'eux.

Un attroupement se forma autour de l'étrange image et avant que quiconque ne remarque que l'éclair bleu venait des yeux de l'Alpha, Stiles le prit par la manche.

-On décampe, go, go, go!


	26. Drabble 26

**n.26: Le parc d'attraction 2: La maison des amoureux.**

Stiles lançait de petits coups d'œil discrets -selon lui- à l'élu de son cœur. Il hésitait à proposer la prochaine attraction à Derek.

-Tu veux y aller c'est ça? Demanda Derek en désignant l'endroit où attendaient plusieurs couples.

L'adolescent hocha la tête timidement et les deux amoureux y allèrent côte à côte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, tout n'était que cœurs, fanfreluches et musique romantique. Derek afficha un air horrifié face à tant de niaiseries. Il tenta de faire demi-tour mais la poigne ferme de son amant le retint. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le sourire sadique qui ornait les lèvres de Stiles.

_Il m'a piégé!_

-Vengeance.

* * *

**Le fameux sourire du bus avec Jared dans la saison 3. xD**


	27. Drabble 27

**n.27: Le parc d'attraction 3: Les montagnes russes.**

Derek et Stiles patientaient devant l'attraction phare du parc en discutant gaiement -à comprendre Stiles parlait de choses improbables et Derek le regardait, impassible-. Les cris surexcités des chanceux déjà installés dans les wagons résonnaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Quand vint enfin le tour des deux tourtereaux, Stiles proposa un pari que l'Alpha accepta immédiatement.

-Celui qui garde le plus longtemps possible les bras levés pendant la grande descente.

La montée se passa lentement, faisant monter la pression, puis soudain le paysage lointain du parking du parc s'ouvrit à eux et la descente débuta. Les parieurs gardaient les bras bien droits vers le ciel alors que le train accélérait sa chute vers un étroit tunnel.

-Derek? paniqua Stiles par-dessus les cris des passagers, j'arrive plus à baisser les bras!

-Moi non plus!

Le tunnel se rapprochait de plus en plus vite.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	28. Drabble 28

**n.28: Le parc d'attraction 4: La maison hantée.**

Stiles monta dans le wagon grinçant de la maison de l'épouvante à la suite de son loup. Il profitait au maximum de l'étroit espace qui leur était réservé pour se coller contre Derek pendant que le wagon se mettait en marche.

Bientôt les décors ne furent plus que cadavres décapités, chauves-souris et squelettes. Des gémissements, plaintes et cris enregistrés agressaient leurs oreilles et rendaient l'ambiance sinistre.

Soudain un forcené leur sauta dessus sans crier gare et Derek ne pu retenir son instinct protecteur. Il arracha la tête du mannequin d'un coup de griffes.

A la fin de l'attraction, tous les visiteurs furent priés de quitter les lieux rapidement pour problème technique. Stiles attrapa la main de Derek en passant en mode furtif.

-On décampe, go, go, go!


	29. Drabble 29

**n.29: Le parc d'attraction 5: La boutique souvenir.**

Stiles virevoltait entre les rayons surchargés du magasin de souvenirs. Il prenait ça et là des babioles en tout genres puis les reposait pour aller voir autre chose. Et soudain il eu le coup de foudre. Il prit l'accessoire dans ses mains et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

-Derek, j'ai trouvé!

L'Alpha slaloma entre les visiteurs désireux de dépenser leur argent et arriva derrière Stiles.

-Stiles, c'est pas vrai, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, tu veux vraiment te balader avec ça sur la tête?

-Bah oui pourquoi?

L'adolescent mit le bonnet animal sur sa tête et se tourna vers Derek en mimant un grognement.

-Je suis pas beau en loup?

* * *

http*:/*/*www.*deviantart.*com*/*art*/*Rwar-34*351 74 69 **Pour ceux et celles qui ne voient pas à quoi ça ressemble ;D (enlevez les *)**


	30. Drabble 30

**n.30: Le parc d'attraction 6: Sucreries.**

-Deux paquets de sucettes goût fraise, s'il vous plaît Monsieur.

-Une crêpe à la crème de nougat, s'il vous plaît Mademoiselle.

-Une gaufre avec supplément de chantilly, s'il vous plaît Mons-euh...Madame!

-Un cornet trois boules, chocolat, caramel, vanille avec chantilly, s'il vous plaît.

Derek ne comptait plus le nombre de sucreries qu'avait ingurgité son glouton de petit-ami depuis le début de leur rendez-vous au parc.

-Où mets-tu tout ça? Tu vas devenir énorme si tu continues à être si gourmand.

-La gourmandise commence quand on a plus faim*, récita Stiles, et j'ai encore faim. Tu veux un bisou goût pomme d'amour?

Derek sourit et se pencha pour embrasser sa sucrerie préférée.

* * *

**Oh mon Dieu, c'est vraiment trop niais et plein de guimauve...**

***Alphonse Daudet, lettres de mon moulin. (Et oui, Stiles a de la culture xD)**


	31. Drabble 31

**n.31: Le parc d'attraction 7: Au revoir et à bientôt! Ou plutôt adieu et à jamais!**

-C'était sympa cette journée en amoureux, non? Demanda Stiles qui tenait la main de Derek.

-Je pense que oui, sourit l'Alpha.

Le couple avançait au milieu des derniers visiteurs qui quittaient le parc. A l'entrée, un attroupement d'agents de sécurité et de plusieurs employés du parc attendaient impatiemment en examinant attentivement la foule.

-Je crois qu'on va avoir des ennuis, prévint Derek alors que l'employée de la maison hantée pointait un doigt dans leur direction.

Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu puis commencèrent à courir.

-Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas contents!

-T'as d'autres remarques stupides? Grogna le loup en sprintant.

* * *

**Eh voilà, la petite série "Parc d'attraction" est terminée. A bientôt pour la suite ;D**


	32. Drabble 32

**n.32: Papa Derek et maman Stiles font des galipettes.**

Sous le choc, tout le monde s'était figé. Personne ne parlait ni ne bougeait. La situation était on ne peut plus délicate.

Un peu plus tôt, croyant être seuls, Derek et Stiles avaient décidé de reprendre leur activité favorite sur le canapé du hangar, pensant que les autres n'arriveraient pas avant un long moment. Seulement, les autres les rejoignirent beaucoup plus vite que prévu et les trouvèrent dans une position disons... inappropriée. C'est à dire Derek entièrement couché sur son petit-ami, une main sur un endroit interdit au public et sa bouche dévorant celle de l'autre.

-Et merde, soupira Stiles alors que Derek se redressait entre ses cuisses. Bon chéri, on leur donne quelle version? Les cigognes ou les choux et les roses?

* * *

**Bon bah voilà c'était le dernier drabble avant un petit moment. (Faut bien que je prépare ma rentrée) **

**Alors je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée :D**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	33. Drabble 33

**n.33: Stiles et la mystérieuse affaire Peter Hale.**

La première fois, Stiles entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Peter afin de lui poser une énième question stupide. Il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup et -oh surprise- le tueur en série SURSAUTA. Oui oui il sursauta, puis cacha quelque chose derrière son dos. Stiles garda cet événement dans un coin de sa cervelle et l'oublia bien vite.

La deuxième fois Stiles avait demandé à Peter s'il avait des hobbies -pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire- et l'oncle eut une réaction horrifiée.

-Tu es au courant c'est ça?

Stiles n'avait pas compris et Peter n'en avait plus parlé.

C'est au bout de la troisième fois que Stiles le prit la main dans le sac. Ahuri correspondait bien à la tête qu'il fit à ce moment-là.

-Tu fais des scoubidous ou je rêve?

* * *

**Ze retour du Saucisson :D**

** Oui oui, j'avoue que Peter qui fait ça c'est étrange. Mais bon c'est pas grave :D**


	34. Drabble 34

**n.34: Derek le tue l'amour ou La fin du mythe de Beacon Hills.**

Derek avait emménagé au centre-ville. Stiles avait même trouvé l'adresse.

Un matin il décida de lui rendre visite pour inspecter «l'antre de la Bête» et titiller la-dite bête par la même occasion.

Le trajet dura environ trois paquets de chips et deux bonbons. Autant dire que le lycanthrope ne vivait pas très loin du domicile Stilinski.

Il réussit à entrer clandestinement et monta jusqu'au dernier étage.

Il sonna. Un grognement ou deux plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

-Non, madame Smith, je n'ai pas de sucr- Oh non pas toi.

Stiles éclata de rire en avisant la tenue du loup.

-T'as des charentaises? Tiens y'a ton petit orteil qui dit coucou au monde.


	35. Drabble 35

**n.35: Derek et Stiles font les courses 1: l'aller.**

Stiles s'installa sur le siège passager de la Camaro de Derek alors que son propriétaire mettait le moteur en marche. L'adolescent trifouillait tout ce qu'il voyait, commentait joyeusement les trouvailles qu'il faisait et l'Alpha se concentrait de son mieux sur la route.

Au bout d'un moment il eut marre du babillage incessant.

-Tu veux pas te taire? Regarde le paysage au lieu de parler pour rien.

Un silence s'installa alors que Stiles regardait par la fenêtre.

-Tu sais, dit Stiles soudain, j'ai toujours eu un fantasme et je viens d'y penser. Je peux?

-Vas-y.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de me rouler dans un champs de tournesol et qu'ensuite tu me fasses l'amour sauvagement dans les fleurs.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel sans rien répondre. Soudain un champ de tournesol apparut à leur droite. L'Alpha se gara au bord de la route. Stiles se mit à rire.


	36. Drabble 36

**n.36: Derek et Stiles font les courses 2: Les fruits et légumes.**

-Whaou regarde ça loulou, s'exclama Stiles en tirant Derek par le bras, c'est des mini ananas!

-Je suis heureux pour toi.

-Non mais tu te rends compte? Ils sont aussi petits que des pommes c'est extraordinaire!

-Tu trouves que des ananas nains sont extraordinaires alors que l'arrivée du groupe de vampires ne t'a fait ni chaud ni froid?

-Bah oui... Oh regarde! Des mini concombres! C'est trop mignon, on en prend?

-Non.

-Maieuh c'est pas juste! T'es trop méchant!

-Tu sais où je vais te le mettre ce mini concombre si tu continues à faire ton gamin?

Stiles baissa les yeux vers la braguette de son petit-ami et sourit.

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est un mini cornichon, mais bon chacun son point de vue.


	37. Drabble 37

**n.37: Derek et Stiles font les courses 3: Communication.**

Derek grogna et frappa l'arrière du crâne de Stiles pour le punir de sa remarque sur les cornichons et continua ses recherches de fruits mûrs. L'hyperactif prit un melon, l'observa attentivement, le reposa, en prit un autre. Il recommença ce manège plusieurs fois et en trouva enfin un à son goût.

-Ne prend pas celui-là il est plein de vers, ordonna Derek.

-Ah ouais? Et tu peux pas communiquer avec eux pour qu'ils s'en aillent? Ou je sais pas moi, tu leur envoies ton super regard d'Alpha dominateur. Quoi que...peut-être qu'ils ne te verront pas de l'intérieur. A moins que-

Derek soupira. _Et le voilà repartit dans ses délires...Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça?_


	38. Drabble 38

**n.38: Derek et Stiles font les courses 4: Les shampoings.**

Le menton coincé entre son index et son pouce, Stiles observait attentivement les étiquettes des tubes colorés de shampoing et autres mixtures pour cheveux.

-J'ai des cheveux comment? Demanda-t-il à son copain qui arriva derrière lui.

-Euh... Bruns?

-Alors là vraiment je te dis bravo, applaudit Stiles sarcastiquement. Ton humour est de mieux en mieux.

Finalement il prit une bouteille un peu au hasard et la mit dans leur Caddy avec leurs autres articles. Derek voulut lui aussi prendre son shampoing habituel mais l'hyperactif le stoppa dans son mouvement.

-Le rayon animalerie est un peu plus loin, mon loulou en sucre.

* * *

**Merci pour vos 200 reviews! Je vous envoie pleins de poutous mielleux pour votre soutien et vos encouragements!**


	39. Drabble 39

**n.39: Derek et Stiles font les courses 5: Stop au massacre!**

Stiles sortit sa liste de courses de la poche arrière de son jean et barra l'article qu'ils venaient de prendre. Les deux tourtereaux allèrent au rayon boucherie en se chamaillant à propos des blagues de mauvais goût que Stiles faisait constamment sur les loups-garous.

Derek avançait lentement tout en cherchant le type de viande dont ils avaient besoin. Il prit une barquette, vérifia la qualité de la marchandise et jeta le paquet dans leur chariot archi bourré.

-Oh non tu peux pas faire ça! Paniqua Stiles en reprenant la barquette pour la reposer là où Derek l'avait prise.

-Pourquoi ça?

-On peut pas manger du cerf quand même! J'aurais l'impression de dévorer Bambi. Espèce de monstre briseur d'enfance!


	40. Drabble 40

**n.40: Derek et Stiles font les courses 6: Le rayon...ha ha ha!**

Stiles devint rouge brique.

-Mais tu peux pas me demander ce genre de choses! Bredouilla l'adolescent.

-Pourquoi pas?

_-_Bah c'est embarrassant! En plus y a une vieille dame qui t'a entendu...

-Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas passer par là aussi cette vielle peau.

-Sois plus gentil avec les mémés!

-Dois-je te rappeler comment tu as interpellé ce vieil homme ce matin? Et puis là n'est pas le problème alors arrête de changer de sujet et répond à ma question ou je choisis pour toi.

L'adolescent détourna le regard et cacha son visage derrière sa main.

-Celle du haut...

-C'était pas si compliqué, soupira Derek en prenant la peluche qui avait tapé dans l'œil de son gamin de petit-ami.

* * *

**Oui je suis fatiguée - -'' Mais j'assume cette chose xD**


	41. Drabble 41

**n.41: Derek et Stiles font les courses 7:** **Horrible tentation.**

-Dis loulou, tu me fais confiance?

-Si tu arrêtes de me donner ce surnom je pourrais réfléchir à ta question.

-Ferme les yeux, chuchota Stiles à l'oreille de son amoureux en bouchant sa vue avec ses mains. Pour me faire plaisir.

Derek obtempéra après un soupir amusé. Son adorable hyperactif le tira par la main en zigzagant entre les clients. Un rire somme toute assez lubrique franchit les lèvres de Stiles quand il lâcha la main qu'il avait faite prisonnière.

-Ouvre les yeux, dit-il en tirant quelque chose derrière lui.

Derek s'exécuta et sourit d'un air pervers. Il plaqua doucement Stiles sur la paroi de la cabine d'essayage.

-Je sens qu'on va passer un bon moment, gloussa l'adolescent lorsque son loup s'attaqua à son cou.

* * *

**Voilà un drabble mignon/pervers/étrange pour signer la fin de cette mini série et l'avant dernier drabble avant un looooooooooooooooooong moment.**


	42. Drabble 42

**n.42: Le romantisme de la St-Valentin revisité par Stiles ou Le jour où Derek s'est tapé une bonne barre.**

Stiles avait préparé une surprise pour son amoureux. Tout était parfait, le dîner était au four pour les prochaines heures et l'adolescent avait fait couler un bain pour deux remplit de sel de bain, pétales de rose etc... Le Grand Jeu.

Derek arriva et content de l'attention, ils passèrent dans la salle de bain pour profiter de leur soirée à deux.

L'Alpha renifla l'air et avisa le tube de sels de bain qu'avait utilisé son amant. Il éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris? Se vexa Stiles.

-C'est pas du sel de bain, c'est pour la cuisine!

-Mais alors... Qu'est-ce que j'ai mis dans le dîner?

* * *

**Voilà, c'était le dernier drabble avant quelques temps. :S**

**Désolée les p'tits loups mais le Dieu de l'inspiration est resté en vacances pour l'instant. Peut-être reviendra-t-il bientôt?**

**En attendant, pour ceux qui suivent "L'incroyable destin de Stiles" la publication continue chaque samedi comme d'habitude. ;)**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


End file.
